


I've Been to the Moon, and the Stars, and the Go-Inbetweens

by g0dd0g5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, F/F, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0dd0g5/pseuds/g0dd0g5
Summary: Two strangers share a moment in time, and it's over before they know it.





	I've Been to the Moon, and the Stars, and the Go-Inbetweens

**Author's Note:**

> This is another questionable piece - I really like the premise, a magic-realism vibe and such, but I don't know if I have the dedication to make it a multi-chapter piece. If that was the case, I guess it would function as an introduction of sorts. Certainly too short to be a chapter. 
> 
> EDIT: OK, this ended up getting a lot more attention then I initially expected. Guess I'll have to do a continuation. Seeing as my estimations have been really off-tact in the past, I'm not going to set an update schedule or anything - just keep an eye out. Thanks for stopping by.

They meet in the rain, but under the sun.    
  
-  
  
Peridot is minding her own business, another day on God's green Earth.  _I'm talking all that jazz up, preaching to my own nation_ , she thinks, chuckling snarkily, preparing another bit of inner monologue when she sees _her_.    
  
She's standing alone in the rain, a moon to the raindrops cascading around her like a field of stars.  A streak of sky blue in the monochrome - but wait, that's not just her inner rambling, Peridot really is seeing a streak of sky.  The sun breaks through the gray blanket above, turning her stars into glistening gems, and her moon turns, and then Peridot's heart stops.    
  
She's crying, wavering streaks of stardust on the pale surface of her heart-shaped face.  Her hair isn't just dark, it's dyed - and the blue curls frame her form just right.  She's breathtaking, and her stare causes the rain to fade into silence around Peridot.    
  
The two lock eyes for a single moment, and as Peridot keeps walking, and the girl turns away, the sun continues to shine through the falling stars.    
  



End file.
